kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Samus Aran
(Huntress) (Huntress) (Huntress) genre (Huntress) |type = Protagonist (Metroid: KRG-Metroid: KRG Vol. 2) Anti-Hero/Heroine |rider = yes |affiliation = Space Explorers |homeworld = K-2L (Distant Future) |height = 6'3'' |weight = 198 |firstepisode = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Stage 01-1 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 127 (Metroid: KRG) 132 (Metroid: KRG Vol. 2) TBA (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) |cast = Nana Mizuki |label2 = Kamen Rider Huntress |complex2 = Gamer Driver= Action Gamer Level 2 |-| Buggle Driver II = Ninja Gamer Level X }} is the main protagonist and heroine of the Metroid series. She is both the main protagonist of ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations'' and ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange'', and then the tritagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. An intergalactic bounty hunter who defeated the Space Pirates who escaped through time after her last mission involving with the X Parasites and stumbles into the year 2016, where she encounters countless Kamen Riders as she fights alongside. In Vol. 2, she becomes a Kamen Rider in her own right after she receives a Mighty Action X Special Gashat and Gamer Driver to become . Character History Entering the Present Time : Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations '' to be added Settling into the Present and becoming a Kamen Rider : ''Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange '' to be added Personality In the ''Metroid fandom, Samus's characterization is mostly left to the imagination of storywriters. As a whole, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Upon her arrival in the present time-Earth, Samus knew what it meant to live in a world where she felt alien, and the knowledge of the warriors who protected their world, the Kamen Riders. Her encounters with some of the Heisei Kamen Riders such as and gave her the decision settle into the present and create a future of her own. Overtime, Samus began to gain some companions along the way, and cares with the people close to her. She was the one who helped Mitsuzane whenever in doubt and full closure on his past, thus gaining a love interest in him. By volume 2, after she becomes Kamen Rider Huntress, Samus still follows her moral codes as both a bounty hunter and Kamen Rider. Indicating that she doesn't fight for cash, but protecting freedom and justice, as well as all life in the universe. Since becoming a Kamen Rider, Samus has drawn the respect and admiration of other Kamen Riders around her, such as Emu Hojo, Parado, and even Kuroto Dan for her sheer determination and skills. As of volume 3, Samus has positioned into being a leader, mentor, and a role model; similar to . So far she is one of the three Space Explorers (others being Go and Mitsuzane) to exhibit such charisma. Upon encountering the ninja Taki, Samus appears to see her as a rival due to their obvious similarities. Powers and Abilities :;Natural Game Disease Immunity ::Unlike who managed to transform with the without a compatibility surgery, as well as the other four Riders who also went to undergo with the aforementioned procedure, Samus is immune to the Game Disease and is able to use the Gamer Driver's system to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. The Doctor Riders, as well as are oblivious to the fact that Samus was infused with Chozo DNA, and was transfused with Metroid DNA when her Power Suit's components were surgically removed after coming contact with X Parasites. It is unknown how Samus was able to use the without the need of achieving the perfect Bugster antibody just like did. :;Superior Acrobatic Skills :: Samus Aran’s infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. :;Combat Tactician and Strategist-Level Intellect ::Both Samus's mind and combat skills are a formidable force to be reckoned with. In a sense, Samus possesses a genius-level intellect in terms of fighting, even with or without the help of her Power Suit. :;Time Manipulation :: As Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, the Mugetsu Honoo Goggles upgrade on her Combat Visor has a built-in Time Executor which allows him to manipulate time within a . The Oowashi Shoulder armor enables Huntress to be unaffected by her own temporal manipulation. At first, her ability to use Pause was toned down into slowing down time. But, after Sylux's murder of Masamune, she is now able to stop time in the same level as Cronus. ::;Pause & Restart :::Using the Buggle Driver II, Huntress Level X presses both A and B buttons to pause time for her advantage. This is useful whenever Samus needs to keep her comrades away from danger, Forms Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} The Varia Suit is the mostly distinguished appearance of Samus's suit in general be it in the Metroid canon or crossover communities as shown by the suit's ginormous pauldrons. The very known benefit of this suit is that allows Samus to gain resistance to superheated areas and high-temperature attacks such as from that of . By Vol. 2 the Varia Suit serves as her Level 1 form before becoming Kamen Rider Huntress. Whenever she transforms with the Gamer Driver, it will always starts her wearing the Varia Suit as her starting form. - Fusion= Fusion Suit The Fusion Suit is Samus's starting suit when she arrived in the year 2016. The suit was the result of her old Varia Suit being surgically removed after being infected by X Parasites. However, the coloration of the suit is based on the ones of her old suit after absorbing the SA-X. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Dark= Dark Suit The Dark Suit is one of the first non-Chozo suit Samus equipped that provided her additional protection against the corrosive environment of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Light= Light Suit The Light Suit gave Samus invulnerability to the damaging effects of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - PED= PED Suit The Phazon Enhancement Device Suit (PED) was once used by Samus during the time she is self-producing with Phazon. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the . It took form of the suit's 75% corrupted state with the Hazard Shield equipped. }} - Super= Athena Suit The Athena Suit is Samus's final form. The suit was constructed collaboratively by Samus and by using full-liquid smart metal technology derived from Ghost and Necrom's Rider Systems which allows Samus to activate the suit through a psionic command which allows the suit to harden instantly. When donning the suit, Samus gains the ability of flight due to the propulsion upgrades incorporated on the armor, as well as her Arm Cannon gains a new weapon in the form of the Aurora Beam, which fires a continuous stream of rainbow colored energy. The suit's distinguishing feature is its ability to absorb energy attacks of the and bouncing it back right at them. Something that Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii could not possibly do. - Legend Rider Suits= Due to her suit's modularity and compatibility with various technologies used by different Kamen Riders, Samus can equip these Legend Rider Suits in a similar vein to . However, the suits are only limited to seven of Decade's successors -- Kamen Riders to . - Phoenix= Phoenix Suit - Shuttle= Shuttle Suit - Dragon= Dragon Suit - Shogun= Shogun Suit - Tridoron= Tridoron Suit - Phantom= Phantom Suit }} }} - Kamen Rider Huntress= Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 12.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. '|アクションゲーマーレベル2|Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsū}} is Huntress's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the SP (Special) Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on the action-adventure games, namely the Metroidvania genre. This form is specifically weaker than Samus in her Power Suit, but it still retains her agility and acrobatic skills that was taught to her by the Chozo, since she uses a special version of Mighty Action X, she's significantly stronger than both Ex-Aid and Genm, adding the fact that Samus in this Kamen Rider form, the suit is derived from the remains of the Power Suit. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** '|マイティクリティカルストライク|Maiti Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}} *** : Huntress performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ***Screw Attack: Huntress performs a somersault that emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. It also allows her to defend herself from attacks. ***Power Suit Legionnare (Light Suit in Morph Ball Mode) + : While the Light Suit is in its Morph Ball mode, Huntress kicks it at the opponent, similar to a soccer ball *Gashacon Gauntlet finisher ** : ***' ': Huntress throws a series of punches at the opponent. ***'Twin Grapple Beams:' - Level 3= Huntress's Level 3 forms' ending theme is entitled "Shumatsu no Love Song". Transformation announcement with Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Jet Combat Special= Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Transformation announcement with Special Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Gekitotsu Robots= Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Transformation announcement with Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} }} - Level 5= Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's ending theme entitled, "Preserved Roses", also doubles as the ending theme for 's Melon Energy Arms and/or Jimber Dragon Arms. *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. (Full Dragon)'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル5 (フルドラゴン)|Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Furu Doragon)}} is Huntress's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Huntress is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. Her weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush her enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Huntress cover her blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Huntress's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Huntress shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase her attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Huntress's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on her back, which helps her defend herself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : - Dragon Fang Arm= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang Arm) *'Height': 199.25 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 20.4 t. *'Kicking power': 26.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. (Dragon Fang Arm)'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル5 (ドラゴンファングアーム)|Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Doragon Fangu Amu)}} is Huntress's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Huntress gains access to this form whenever she selects the "Fang" option of the Gashat. In this form, Huntress is equipped with the left Shoulder Drago Armor with the left chestpiece of the Chest Drago Mail and the Dragon Fang becoming an arm cannon to further reflect the nature of Samus's Power Suit. As such, Huntress's stats are still equally matched to the doctor Riders. This form's finisher is the : }} }} }} - Super= and |Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100's ending theme, "Dive Into The Mirror", is originally the opening theme of the Japanese dub of . '|パズルーゲーマーレベル50|Pazurū Gēmā Reberu Fifuti}} is Huntress's super form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual α to the Perfect Puzzle X Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Also, due to Samus's data mining and tweaking of the Gashat Gear Dual α, she managed to integrate the scrapped data of to be used in conjunction with Perfect Puzzle X. Much like her Varia Suit materializes before transforming into her Action Gamer Level 2 form, Samus's Light Suit materializes before the suit breaks apart to reveal her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form. Similar to , Huntress can manipulate the Energy items on the field.She can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits her depending on the situation she is in. While assuming Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Huntress is armed with the Gashacon Lansniper as her primary weapon. Later on, after she is granted by the power of the Legend Rider Gashats, Huntress can use any of the Legend Riders' final forms while in this form, similar to . Huntress has another ability while in her Level 50 form, her helmet drastically changes form whenever she changes her visors, similarly whenever she wears her Power Suit: * : Allows Huntress to see through invisible platforms on a Game Area, which are invisible to the human eye. It gives Samus's a black and white vision whenever this visor is used. On Huntress's helmet, the Dark Visor takes a purple tint. The Dark Visor also negates 's Broken Goggles, which emits a special light that jams any visual sensors. * : Allows Huntress to see sound waves by replacing her HUD with a monochromatic false-color representation. The Echo Visor can detect soundwaves around Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer's Revenant Dischargers, when used in conjunction with the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode to disrupt them. The Echo Visor in Huntress's helmet takes form of a blue tint with a ripple-effect underneath. * : An infrared-vision which provides Huntress the vision to see through cloaked enemies, pinpoint weakpoints, and hidden Energy Items. It also allows Huntress to penetrate through Genm Zombie Gamer's Life Jail Armor. The X-Ray Visor gives Huntress red compoundeyes. * : While in this form, Huntress can command the Gamer Robots once summoned through their respective Gashats. Huntress sports goggles with a pink-tinted visor. Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Dark Visor).png|Dark Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Echo Visor).png|Echo Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (X-Ray Visor).png|X-Ray Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Command Visor).png|Command Visor This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** '|パーフェクトクリティカルコンボ|Pāfekuto Kuritikaru Konbo}}: Holographic projections of puzzle pieces line up in front of Huntress towards her opponent, as she jumps in the air, she passes through these projections as she finishes her opponent off with a flying kick. ** : ***Hypermode + : By collecting more than five and when holding at least two Legend Stones, Huntress gathers energy on her fist and punches her opponent with it. ***Hypermode + : By collecting more than five and when holding at least two Legend Stones, Huntress puts her hands together and gathers and intensifies its ki by drawing power to the Legend Stones and fires it at her opponent. The recoil of this attack puts a strain on Samus's body to the point forcibly reverts her back to Action Gamer Level 2. *Gashacon Lansniper finishers: ** ***' ': Huntress throws the Gashacon Lansniper like a javelin with all her might at the opponent. ***' ': Huntress takes aim at the opponent, all while creating a row of jigsaw puzzle pieces, which appear in a line in front of the target. She fires an energy blast, it grows even stronger as it pass through the line of the puzzle pieces before slamming through the target. *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: **Basic Gashats *** '|ときめきクリティカルストライク|Tokimeki Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|"Heartbeat Critical Strike"}}: Huntress at the enemy, anyone trapped in the bubble can be controlled by Huntress by applying telekinesis and finishes the enemy, while trapped by popping the bubble by clenching her fist, causing a massive explosion. **Legend Rider Gashats *** '|名探偵クリティカルストライク|Meitantei Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|"Detective Critical Strike"}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Double in CycloneJokerXtreme. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute Double Prism Xtreme or Bicker Finallusion (armed with the ) alongside Double CycloneJokerXtreme. *** '|ジャングルクリティカルストライク|Janguru Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider OOO in Putotyra Combo, armed with the in Bazooka Mode. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Strain Doom-styled attack alongside OOO Putotyra Combo. *** '|スペースギャラクシークリティカルストライク|Supēsu Gyarakushī Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Fourze in Cosmic States, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Rider Super Galaxy Finish-styled attack alongside Fourze Cosmic States. *** '|マジックザクリティカルストライク|Majikku Za Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Wizard in Infinity Style, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Dragon Shining-styled attack alongside Wizard Infinity Style. *** '|刀剣伝クリティカルストライク|Tōken-den Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Gaim in Kiwami Arms, armed with the (or in its Taiken Mode combined with the ). By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute either a Fruits Basket Charge-styled or a Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan-styled attack alongside Gaim Kiwami Arms. *** '|フルスロットルクリティカルストライク|Furu Surottoru Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Drive in Type Tridoron, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Trailer Big Impact-styled attack alongside Drive Type Tridoron. *** '|カイガンクリティカルストライク|Kaigan Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii, armed with the in Rifle Mode. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Shinnen Impact-styled attack alongside Ghost Mugen Damashii. - Level 100= Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100 *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 94.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 87.2 t. *'Kicking power': 97.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. '|パーフェクトノックアウトゲーマーレベル100|Pāfekuto Nokkuauto Gēmā Reberu Wan Handoreddo}} is the evolved form of Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Accessed through the Gashat Gear Dual α without selecting either Perfect Puzzle X nor and the Hazard Shield. This form combines Puzzle Gamer and the scrapped data of Knock Out Fighter in the Gashat Gear Dual α and the Hazard Shield from one of Samus's unused suits, the Phazon Enhancement Device (PED) Suit. Being identical to Para-DX's own Level 99 form, Huntress can utilize Para-DX's abilities of both Puzzle Gamer and Knock Out Fighter. Huntress's Perfect Knock Out Gamer being Level 100 is due to the addition of the Hazard Shield to distinguish herself from Para-DX's own Level 99. }} - Mighty Creator VRX= *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 91.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 112.2 t. *'Kicking power': 123.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.117 sec. is Huntress's third super form, and an upgrade of her base form, activated by inserting the into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form allows Huntress to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords, missiles, her Power Suits and , using the power of virtual reality. This form has three finishers: * : ** : Huntress performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ** : Huntress empowers her Bugvisor II as she waits for the enemy to make its move. Once the enemy strikes, Samus melee-counters the enemy with a slash with the Bugvisor II. * finisher ** : ***' :' Huntress brandishes the Gashacon Breaker's blade to transform it into a light blue blade before delivering a powerful slash to the enemy. This finisher is a homage to the used by the Space Sheriffs. * finisher ** '|クリティカルジャッジメント|Kuritikaru Jajjimento}}: By using Beamgun Mode, Huntress delivers a powerful blast at the enemy in point-blank range. This form's theme is entitled vestige. }} }} }} - Buggle Driver II= *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 87.5 kg. Ability Perimeters (Metroid: KRG Vol. 2 → Metroid: KRG Vol. 3): *'Punching power': 81.2 t. → 119.1 t *'Kicking power': 87.4 t. → 125.6 t *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 112 m. per 7.1 s.→ 4.3 s '|ニンジャゲーマーレベルX|Ninja Gēmā Reberu Ekusu}} is Huntress's true final form, activated by inserting the Gashat into the . This form resembles one of Samus's suit upgrades, in this case, the Gravity Suit. This form differs from , who primarily uses the Gamer Driver. Kuroto Dan created this unique version of Hurricane Ninja Gashat compatible with the Buggle Driver II. In this form Huntress's stats are higher than Poppy Level X in terms of both punching and kicking power, but is on par with Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 despite the latter's punching power more superior than hers. While her stats are inferior to Cronus, Kuroto purposely created Hurricane Ninja to counteract Cronus's time manipulation abilities by giving Huntress Level X her own version of Pause, which at first use slows down time around her instead of stopping time. After Masamune Dan's death at Sylux's hands, Huntress's Pause was upgraded into to the exact same level as Cronus, therefore Samus can stop time as desired, especially if any of her comrades are subjected to mortal danger. True to the Hurricane Ninja's power, Huntress's possesses insanely fast acrobatic and evasion skills equal to that of a ninja. Also, she has the ability to form throwing stars made out of compressed high-frequency energy called that explodes when latched onto an enemy. She can also create copies of herself to assist her in battle. Ninja Gamer Level X's trademark ability is immobilizing her opponents by stitching their shadows with her Energy Stars. An ability commonly associated with ninjas called . Two months after Sylux destroys the world, Kuroto later updated the Hurricane Ninja Gashat's patch that also grants Samus the ability to use all 8 o Gashacon Weapons, akin to Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms. Unlike Kiwami Arms, however, Samus can select a weapon by touching their weapon icon. The attack power of any weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when it is normally wielded by any other Gamer Driver users, allowing Huntress to inflict two times the damage on Cronus or even Sylux's fusion form with Gamedeus when they are unable to. While in this form, Samus regains access of her Morph Ball mode that allows her to use its abilities like the Boost Ball. This form three finishers: *Buggle Driver II Finishers: ** : *** : Huntress creates multi-images of herself as the copies pull a string of combos at the enemy before Huntress finishes the foe off with a Rider Kick. A variation also has Huntress splitting herself into two and do a somersault kick similar to Burning Divide. *** : Huntress summons one of her Gashacon Gauntlets and energizes her hands, filling them with energy. She punches (or impales) the opponent's stomach and allows the energy charged in her fist to burst through the target's stomach. *Gashacon Bugvisor II finishers: ** '|クリティカルサクリファイス|Kuritikaru Sakurifaisu}}: By using Chainsaw Mode, Huntress causes the chainsaw to glow and grow longer. Turning it into what appears to be an energy constructed kunai. Huntress hurls the energy kunai at the target. ** '|クリティカルジャッジメント|Kuritikaru Jajjimento}}: By using Beamgun Mode, Huntress shoot a continuous stream of destructive energy to the enemies, similar to the Phazon Beam. Ninja Gamer Level X's ending theme is "Raimei". - Level XX= Crisis Ninja Gamer Level XX '|クライシスニンジャゲーマーレベルXX|Kuraishisu Ninja Gēmā Reberu Daburu Ekusu}} is the evolved form of Ninja Gamer Level X. Which is the result of fusing into Samus's body while assuming Ninja Gamer Level X, resulting this form. }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Power Suit **Speed Booster *Kamen Rider Huntress ** - Transformation device ** *** - Secondary transformation belt for Ninja Gamer . Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. ** - Transformation trinkets ** - Carrier strap for Rider Gashats ** - Huntress's support robot. ** - Huntress's support robot. ** - Huntress's support robot. **Hazard Shield - Reinforced armor upgrade from the PED Suit to gain access to Perfect Knock Out Gamer . Weapons *Power Suit **Arm Cannon ***Beam weapons ***Missile Launcher **Visorslasher - secondary sidearm weapon. *Kamen Rider Huntress **Gashacon Gauntlet - Huntress's punching gauntlet, standard sidearm weapon. Can be used as a boxing glove or a twin-grapple beam. ** - Ex-Aid's (and Genm's) personal weapon that can be accessed through Ninja Gamer . ** - Brave's personal weapon that can be accessed through Ninja Gamer . ** - Snipe's personal weapon that can be accessed through Ninja Gamer . **Gashacon Lansniper - Puzzle Gamer /Perfect Knock Out Gamer primary weapon, and Ninja Gamer 's secondary weapon. ** - Puzzle Gamer 's secondary weapon taken from . ** - Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer /Maximum Gamer /Muteki Gamer's personal weapon that can be accessed through Ninja Gamer . ** - Para-DX Level 99's weapon that Huntress confiscates and currently remains in her possession while Parado is currently incarcerated. Also accessible through Ninja Gamer . ** - Transformation device and primary weapon for Ninja Gamer . **DoReMiFa Turntable ver. 2.0 and Watts-Up Sounder ver. 2.0 **Air Force Winger Kai and Rail Combats ** **Super Gashacon Key Slasher - Huntress's weapon which serves as the cockpit control weapon of the Villkiss. Vehicles * - Samus's temporary Rider Machine, used to activate the Tridoron Suit. *Machine TriHunter - Huntress's personal Rider Machine. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Samus Aran is portrayed by voice actress . Her suit actor in the Power Suit is |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yūichi}}. As Kamen Rider Huntress, her suit actress |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}}, who is best known for portraying in both in character and in suit. In the English dub, Samus is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who voiced her grunts in the Metroid Prime Trilogy games. Notes *Kamen Rider Huntress's design is a combination of and suit designs. *Given the fact that Samus has Metroid DNA on her system, her forms as Huntress through the use of the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats parallels to that of a Metroid's respective life cycles: **Action Gamer ( ) to Alpha Metroid: the Metroid's third life cycle. ** Beat/Combat Action Gamer ( and ) to the Gamma Metroid: the fourth life cycle stage. ** Hunter Action Gamer Level ( ) to Zeta Metroid: the fifth life cycle stage. Similarly, the Zeta (along with the Omega Metroid) takes a more of a reptilian form, which is similar to the Hunter Gamer. ** Puzzle Gamer ( through the Gashat Gear Dual α) to the Omega and Queen Metroids: The Omega Metroid is the sixth (and often final stage) of a Metroid's life cycle. The Queen Metroid, however is the true final stage of the Metroid life cycle and the progenitor of all Metroids. * Samus's method of gaining a Rider Form identical to those from one of the main villains is reminiscent to who acquires a and Lemon Energy Lockseed. Coincidentally, both Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Level 100 and Baron Lemon Energy Arms are derived from the Rider forms of the villains of their * Her ability to create shurikens made of compressed energy while in Ninja Gamer Level X is similar to the Pokemon move Water Shuriken. * Huntress's Ninja Gamer Level X in terms of design is similar to Strider Hiryu. While her fighting style in said form also brings to mind Taki of the Soulcalibur franchise. Ironically, Samus encounters Taki in the third season. ** Samus being the fourth Ex-Aid Rider to gain Level X through the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and Buggle Driver II also while allowing the Bugster antibodies inside her to mature is the equivalent to . This is due to the fact that Samus herself was infected with X Parasites during Metroid Fusion. ** Huntress using Pause while in Ninja Gamer Level X foreshadows her Aeion ability in Metroid: Samus Returns called Phase Drift. Her first usage of Pause is similar to the said ability. External Links * Samus Aran at Wikitroid Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Protagonists